


We Want You

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Fiddleford McGucket thought no one wanted him, until he was sent to Gravity Falls and met the people he would come to love with all of his heart.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar it's because I've posted it to my DA and tumblr
> 
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com  
> (tumblr has same name)

Little Fiddleford McGucket checked his bus pass for what seemed the millionth time, the little six-year old watching as a sign for a small town passed by.  
  
_Welcome to Gravity Falls!_  
  
Within minutes the stop for the town came up, the little boy hauling his big brown leather suitcase nearly as tall as he was off the bus and onto the ground, big brown eyes watching as the doors closed and the bus sped off leaving little Fiddleford all by himself. Peering around the wooded area Fiddleford saw no one waiting for him, something he knew would happen the moment his deadbeat (whatever that meant) father dropped him off at the bus stop two states away with the promise of a loving mother to be there to take care of him. His dad was a bad person, and Fiddleford had a lot of time to think about what he would do being left on his own in a strange state with only his suitcase filled with clothes and all of the papers that gave him any sort of identification. Sighing to himself the young child began his trek towards the town he could see glittering in the distance, a little jumpy at the noises emanating from the woods around him but nevertheless at ease.  
  
Only he never made it, the child knocked unconscious when something slammed into him from behind, his glasses flying off of his face and landing in the dirt. The world was a haze as he held his aching head, faintly hearing some panicked voices before he finally fell into the welcoming darkness.  
  
The first thing Fiddleford felt was something soft behind him, eyes blinking slowly as a warped room swam into a blurred focus. Looking to his sides Fiddleford winced as a sudden sharp pain blossomed to life at any movement, a pained whimper coming from his lips. A door to his left opened almost immediately as a boy came into the room, pausing and turning to poke their head back out the door when they noticed Fiddleford was awake.  
  
“Ma! He’s awake!” Fiddleford slowly tried to sit up at the shout, only to be gently pushed back onto the soft bed when a tall woman entered the room with a cup in hand.  
  
“Oh hon don’t sit up.” She cooed, gently cradling his head in her hand as a cup of water was lifted to Fiddleford’s lips, the child greedily drinking while his hands gripped onto her free hand. “There ya go sweetheart…”  
  
“M-May I have my g-glasses?” He squeaked once he finished the water, the woman taking them from a bedside table and gently placing them on his face. Fiddleford could see her smiling face once everything sharpened, the tanned woman wearing a simple nightshirt as he realized it was just after midnight. “I-I sorry I woke ya’ll, really…”  
  
“Oh don’t be sweetpea.” The woman shushed, a bit surprised at the strong southern accent this young boy had. “I’m just glad yer doin’ better.”  
  
‘Ma wasn’t sleepin’ anyways!” The boy from before chirped, still standing beside the door with a curious look. He looked to be just about seven, a Band-Aid on his cheek that stretched slightly as the boy grinned, showing one of his teeth were missing. “She was gonna call the doc soon if you didn’t wake up.”  
  
“W-Why?” He looked up at the woman, who was gently checking him over with a slightly concerned look.  
  
“You have a bit of a bump on your head is all dear, I just wanted to be safe.” She explained, feeling the child tense slightly before her reassurance caused him to go lax.  
  
“Y-Ya’ll are worried about me?” Fiddleford had never had people worry over him, his dad only told him to rough off any injuries before giving him a drink from a brown bottle that always made him sick. “B-But you don’t know me…”  
  
“We don’t have to hun, I promise.” The woman soothed again, Fiddleford sinking back against the pillows behind him as the late hour caught up with him along with his headache. “Now you just get some rest, and I’ll take you in to the doc in the mornin’.”  
  
“T-Thank ya…” Fiddleford yawned, too tired to argue against the treatment as his eyes closed and he began to snore almost right away. He felt comforted throughout his sleep as the woman hadn’t left his side, gently running her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner as she read the note his father had left in with the envelope that contained Fiddleford’s birth certificate, social security card, and what seemed documents from a courthouse that contained anything having to do with the child belonging to his father. Even she could see that Fiddleford was unwanted, the woman making a note to visit the courthouse first thing in the morning about some adoption papers…


	2. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford is accepted into his new home.

It was around 11 in the morning when Fiddleford woke once again, the pain more of a dull ache that allowed him to sit up without any help. The six-year old stretched as he straightened his glasses, peering around the room that was small but cozy in a way, a half-open wardrobe showing his clothes had been unpacked, pressed and hung up as if they belonged in the space. He was confused, but said nothing as he slowly climbed off the bed onto the smooth wood floor, padding over to the closet to pull down a sweatshirt that was clearly for an adult but was Fiddleford’s most prized possession. It had been given to him by his kind neighbor, the man often taking care of Fiddleford despite his own busy school schedule at the nearby college. He had given Fiddleford his sweatshirt with his phone number stitched inside one of the sleeves, promising that if Fiddleford called, he would always answer. Putting on the shirt that went past his knees Fiddleford quietly opened the door, peering into the hallway which ended a few feet at some stairs leading down a level. He noticed a door slightly open to his right, adjusting his glasses as he slowly padded over and looked inside to see floor to ceiling bookcases that covered nearly every wall space. His eyes took on a shine when he noticed some mechanic books on a shelf in front of him, pulling out one of the large books and opening it on the floor, sitting cross-legged as he began to read a book normally irritating for adults with its complex blueprints and explanations that would make your head spin. That was where he was found almost an hour later, Fiddleford nearly jumping out of his skin when a cup was held out in front of him, the woman from the previous night kneeling down across from him.  
  
“I-I’m sorry!” He squeaked, taking the cup from her hand once he felt his hands stop trembling.  
  
“It’s alright sugar, I didn’t mean to surprise you. Are you enjoying yer book there?” She raised an eyebrow at the title as he nodded with a shy smile, pushing his glasses back up as he sipped on the water he had been given.  
  
“I s-sure am miss!” The woman chuckled and gently ruffled his hair, Fiddleford giggling slightly at the touch.  
  
“You can call me Ma Pines dear, everyone does. Can I get your name?”  
  
“F-Fiddleford McGucket miss.”  
  
“That’s a lovely name Fiddleford. Would you like to come down for some lunch?” She offered her hand when he nodded eagerly, helping the child up to his feet and motioned for him to go out into the hallway, not saying anything when he slipped his hand back into hers as she led him down the stairs, some noise coming from a room to their right. “Stanley and Stanford, could you come to the kitchen?”  
  
“Ok ma!” Came a double reply, Fiddleford hiding behind the woman’s legs as two boys walked into the kitchen, the two chatting about something before they noticed Fiddleford.   
  
“Now Fiddleford, these are my sons Stanley and Stanford. They were the ones who brought you here yesterday.” The twins grinned with the slightly shorter one puffing out his chest proudly, Fiddleford recognizing him from the previous night.  
  
“My name’s Stan, nice ta meet ya!” The boy grinned, shaking Fiddleford’s meekly outstretched hand rather enthusiastically before his twin cut in.  
  
“Stan! You’re gonna scare him!” The twin named Ford chided, his mother chuckling in amusement as she guided Fiddleford to the kitchen table.  
  
“No I’m not!” Stan argued back, the two getting quite into their little discussion as Fiddleford watched with a slight smile, eating his sandwich in silence as Ma Pines eventually ushered her sons to go bring down their laundry to be cleaned. Once the two were alone Ma pulled out a folder, Fiddleford pausing as she sat beside him.   
  
“I have a question for you hun. I noticed that yer daddy left you with all of your paperwork…”  
  
“I know miss…Daddy didn’t want me somethin’ fierce.” Fiddleford quietly mumbled, looking down at his food with a quiet sigh.  
  
“Well, I do.” The child looked over in surprise, noting a piece of paper she was pulling out that had ADOPTION in bold letters across the top. “That is, if you’d like me to give you a home?” Fiddleford just stared in surprise, having no way to comprehend the fact this woman was offering a home just because he had nowhere to go. The six-year old looked back down at his plate, a little frown on his face as he went through a dozen different responses before deciding this wasn’t something he needed to think about and turned to hug the woman’s side as tight as he could. Ma Pines instantly held him close, rubbing his back soothingly as she felt some tears stain her shirt.  
  
“I-I don’t understand why ya’ll would want me…”  
  
“I want ta give you a home because you are a lovely young boy who deserves a home.” She explained soothingly, not noticing Stan and Ford watching quietly from the opposite side of the kitchen, sharing glances as they watched Fiddleford shakily sign the paper that stated he consented with the decision, more of a show for the child as most of the legal process had already been started earlier that morning.  
  
“I guess we got ourselves a little brother huh?” Stan whispered, Ford nodding as they went to go wait in the living room, not knowing how important Fiddleford would be to them as time would progress.


End file.
